Family Matters
by ArcLight Fire77
Summary: Relatives of the Wattersons have come back for help from Gumball and Carrie's family. A new menace has arisen and is threatening to tear the family apart. Will this new enemy succeed? Or will the Watterson family triumph once again? Rated M later on in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's me ALF! I apoligize for starting up a new fanfic so quickly, but the offer is still open to anyone who wants to continue "Carrie's Return." Hey! My awesome, super strong and devilshly handsome friend (XD) is trying to bring back his story "Family Ties". Some of you may have heard of it already or not but I'd like it if you give him the support to keep adding chapters here, etc. For those of you who don't know him, his name is Black-Acez. He is an amazing writer. And I know we were all really upset that his fanfic was taken down. But fear not! He is working on reuploading it! YAY! Anyways...that's all I got for now...enjoy the new fanfic! ALF out, peace!**

Let's continue on with this small saga shall we?

It was a normal Saturday morning for the Wattersons, the sun was shining outside, Gumball and Carrie relaxing in bed, the kids downstairs running rampant.

"Why can't this family be normal...," Gumball whines in bed as he covers his face with a pillow.

"*yawn* Because that would be boring," Gumball's wife, Carrie says happily.

Gumball takes the pillow off of his face and sits up in his bed.

He looks at his wife and smiles.

"What?," Carrie asks as Gumball smiles at her.

"Oh nothing," Gumball says happily as he takes the sheet off himself and gets off the bed and stretches.

"*whistles* Good morning America," Carrie says while laughing.

Gumball looks down and sees himself fully naked.

"Oh yeah...," Gumball says in realization as he picks up his pajama pants off the floor and puts them on.

Carrie smiles and gets out of bed as well and puts her robe on.

"Let's go see what's going on with the kids today," Gumball says sarcastically.

Carrie laughs and follows Gumball out the bedroom door.

As they leave their bedroom, they can already hear the immense chatter going on between their kids downstairs.

"Wow...were they always this loud?," Gumball asks as he walks down the stairs with Carrie.

"Not as much as today...I wonder why...," Carrie says as they reach the bottom of the stairs and walk to the kitchen.

'Aren't you forgetting about someone Gumball,' a voice says in Gumball's head.

'Ugh...good morning Varic,' Gumball thinks to the spirit living in his head.

'Good morrow Gumball,' Varic replies happily.

Gumball and Carrie walk into the kitchen and see some of their numerous kids talking happily.

Carbon and Skye are talking together about their weddings coming up.

Carine and Marissa are discussing their assassination weapons of choice.

Marmalade and Gumdrop are talking about their upcoming dates.

Carbon is a blue ghost-cat just like Gumball with a white streak going through his hair, he's a pyromaniac...one of the two oldest Watterson children.

Skye is a ghost just like Carrie, with a very happy and positive attitude she's the second of the two oldest Watterson children.

Carine is a white cat ghost with a hatred towards all of the male populace.

Marissa is a ghost/blue cat with spiky hair and a cat-like body with white fur.

Marmalde is one of the most flamboyant members of the family with a tendency to say "kinky."

Gumdrop is a blue cat, who looks almost exactly like Gumball as a teenage but with bangs.

"Morning kids," Gumball says as he pours himself and Carrie a cup of coffee.

"Morning," the kids reply before going back to their conversations.

"It's good to at least be partially back to normal," Gumball says happily.

"Well...that Simi-8 situation was something...I'm just glad it's over now," Carrie says just as happy.

**RING! RING!**

"I'll get it!," Marmalade says as she rushes over to the phone and answers it.

"Good morning, and how are you doing on this kinky day?," she says happily.

"I'm just kinky thank you for asking...now may I ask who is this?," she continues talking on the phone.

Everyone else stops and listens to Marmalade's conversation with whoever it is on the phone.

"Uncle? Hmm...I don't know...dad never told me about another uncle...wait...now...umm...ok sure...here you go," Marmalade says as she hands the phone over to Gumball.

Gumball puts the phone to his ear and begins talking.

"Hello? Who is this?," Gumball asks over the phone.

"Hello Gumball...it's been a while mate...," a voice says in a British accent.

Gumball freezes.

"Is this...," he trails off.

"Yes...," the voice replies.

"Listen...I'm at the airport and I need you to come pick me up...ow! Ok me and someone else...," the voice continues.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can," Gumbal says as he hangs up.

"Kids, go wake up the others and get changed," Gumball orders.

The kids stop whatever they're doing and rush up the stairs to get changed.

Gumball chugs his cup of coffee and rushes up the stairs.

Carrie watches her husband run up the stairs.

"Well...looks like my day of relaxation has taken a drastic turn," Carrie says to herself as she floats up the stairs to get changed.

**A couple minutes later-**

"Where are we going?," Carbon asks as the Wattersons drive down the road.

"Yeah..*yawn*...I wanted to sleep in today...," Stormy says sleepily.

"Sorry guys but this is really important," Gumball says.

He drives down the road with Carrie driving another car containing the rest of the kids.

They drive on for a few more minutes and reach the airport.

"Elmore Airport? What are we doing here?," Skye asks as they get out of the car.

"We're here to see someone...come on!," Gumball says as he takes off running through the parking lot.

"Gumball wait up!," Carrie calls to her husband.

Carrie sighs as the kids watch their father run to the airport entrance.

Skye, Carbon, Stormy, Marissa, Carine, Gumdrop, Marmalade, Sindy, Scrapper, and Ranae all begin to walk to the entrance together.

"What's gotten dad so excited?," Gumdrop asks.

"Oh I don't know...it could be anything...," Carrie says in annoyance.

They walk through the doors and look around, searching for Gumball.

"Gumball...what have you gotten us into this time...," Carrie says out loud.

"Where's dad?," Stormy asks.

"He's gonna be dead when I find him for leaving us like that...," Carrie says angrily.

"There he is!," Marmalade exclaims as she points to Gumball who is running down a corridor.

"Follow him!," Carbon says as they take off running after Gumball.

They follow Gumball till he runs into a washroom.

"What the heck...," Gumdrop says in confusion.

A few moments later, Gumball runs out of the washroom and continues to run down the corridor with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his foot.

"Follow him again!," Carrie says as they all begin to run after Gumball again.

Gumball keeps running till he reaches an arrival deck.

Gumball looks around at the numerous people.

Carrie and the others catch up with him.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson! Why have you dragged us through the airport!," Carrie screams at her husband.

"Ok I know that you're mad...but there is a really good reason why I dragged you guys through the mall...," Gumball says while trying to calm Carrie down.

"And what would that good reason be?," Carrie says while folding her arms impatiently.

Gumball now frantically looks around the deck.

He sees a white cat wearing jeans, sunglasses, and a black trench coat.

"That good reason is right there!," Gumball says as he runs over to the cat.

The cat sees Gumball running over to him and smiles.

"Mom who is that?," Marmalade asks.

"No way...it...can't be...," Carrie says in awe.

Carrie floats over to the cat with the kids following her.

"Carrie come here!," Gumball says from beside the cat.

As Carrie floats over to the cat he smiles.

"It's been a while Carrie," he says.

"Is it really you...Endo?," she says.

"The one and only my dear," he says in his British accent.

Marmalade pushes her way to the mysterious cat.

She looks him over closely.

"Who are you?," she asks after her analysis.

"This is your uncle Endo," Gumball says.

"Wait we have another uncle?!," the kids exclaim.

"And another auntie!," a voice screams happily.

Carrie gasps and turns around to see a red-headed ghost floating towards them, the most noticeable feature is a blue streak through her hair.

"Kira?!," Gumball and Carrie exclaim at the same time.

"Hey you little lovebirds you!," Kira says as she hugs the two.

"So these are all my nephews and nieces huh? Wow, so many of you! Have you told your parents to use protection yet?," Kira says to the kids as she begins laughing.

Gumball and Carrie blush as the older ones begin laughing while the younger ones stare at Kira in confusion.

"So anyways...what brings you two back to Elmore?," Gumball asks.

"Important matters Gumball...that are best discussed at a secure location...," Kira says.

"Yes...let us get our bags then we'll be on our way," Endo says as he and Kira go to the luggage dispenser thingy.

"Carbon go and help your aunt and uncle with their bags," Carrie says.

"Ok," Carbon says as he runs over to Endo and Kira.

Endo and Kira wait for a few moments and take off three bags from the thingy.

Endo takes a big backpack and slings it over his back.

Kira takes a small roller.

Endo then lifts a huge metal box off of the thingy.

"So Carbon...you want the bag or the box?," Endo asks his newphew.

"I think I can take the box," Carbon says as he attempts to lift the box.

"What the heck is in this?!," Carbon screams as he struggles to lift the box.

"It's your uncle's things...he insisted on bringing them," Kira says in annoyance.

Endo hands his backpack to Carbon and picks up the box with ease.

Carbon's jaw drops.

"How did you...," he trails off.

"Military training does this to you kid," Endo says as he carries the box back to everyone else.

Endo, Kira, and Carbon walk back to the others.

"Woah Endo, need help?," Gumball asks as he moves to help his older cousin with the box.

"Nah I'm fine...I'm a bit worried on how this is gonna fit inside your car though...," Endo says.

"Well you can always carry it home," Marmalade says happily.

"Marms!," Carrie scolds.

"No wait I think she has a good idea...give me your address," Endo says.

Gumball writes his address down on a slip of paper and hands it to Endo.

Endo looks it over and nods.

"Well I'll see you guys at your house then," he says as he runs down the corridor with the box in his hands.

Everyone's jaws drop except for Kira's.

"How did he do that?," Gumdrop asks in amazement.

"He has super-speed...along with other abilities," Kira says as she smiles at her nephew.

"Oh yeah...I forgot he could do that...," Gumball says.

"Well we better get going...don't want him to beat us home," Gumball says as he takes the backpack from Carbon.

"Good luck beating him home Gumball...for all we know...he's there already haha," Kira says while laughing.

"Well I guess I'll have to improvise," Gumball says.

"Gumball you're gonna use Varic aren't you," Carrie says.

Gumball throws his car keys to Carbon.

"Yep," Gumball says.

'Ready Varic?,' Gumball thinks.

'As always Gumball,' Varic replies.

'1...2...3!,' Gumball screams in his head as he takes off running.

"Wow...he's almost as fast as Endo...almost," Kira says as the others begin walking down the corridor.

"Yeah, let's get going," Carrie says.

"Carbon drive your father's car along with as much as your siblings as you can take," Carrie tells Carbon.

"Ok," Carbon replies.

Everyone reaches the parking lot and gets into the cars.

Carrie and Carbon start the engines of the car and drive out of the parking lot and down the road.

**Hello! It's me! Anywho...I'm sorry I stopped "Carrie's Return" but I promise that I'll continue it once I get inspiration to do it again. But I just got huge inspiration for this story, so please bear with me. Let's do some shout-outs to clarify things. I do not own any characters here except for Endo and Kira. Marissa and Stormy belong to michaelryder37, Gumdrop and Amy who I will add later in the story belong to cartoondude95, Carine belongs to SoUr-MaNtIs, Marmalade and more belong to Jonathan-Elrod, Carbon and Sally belong to ZombieRay10, Skye belongs to TheMurderSceneGuy, Varric belongs to Kjmk42, Scrapper belongs to KoikoPunk_Unded, Sindy belongs to Mrbda241, Ranae belongs to pinkiepiex10, and all other official TAWoG characters belong to the amazing Ben Bocquelet. Leave a review! ALF out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! It's ALF! I hope you guys aren't mad about ending "Carrie's Return" early, but either I write this story or I lose my inspiration for it forever. So yeah, I chose to write down this one. Umm...I don't really have anything else to say so...on with the story!**

Gumball races down the highway as fast as he can.

'Your cousin is remarkably fast,' Varric says.

'Yeah, you think we can beat him Varric?,' Gumball replies.

'It's a possibility, but he already has a head-start,' Varric says.

'Hmm...how about we take a short cut?,' Gumball thinks to Varric.

Gumball continues running and then turns into a business park.

'This is more like it,' he thinks to himself as he climbs a building and proceeds to jump from roof to roof.

'Gumball...I've been meaning to ask you...who is this cousin of yours?,' Varic asks.

'Well Varric, my cousin Endo Jackson, although he does prefer Watterson for his surname, is my mom's nephew...from what I've been told his mother was killed by his own father while in a drunk state...he was six at the time...according to Kira he came and lived with her and her family until he was 15, then they came here to Elmore...they lived here for another four years before randomly leaving one day...their reason for coming back suddenly must be urgent...,' Gumball explains to Varric.

Gumball jumps a few more buildings and then jumps off a roof and lands on a rural street, causing the ground to crack as he lands.

"Haha, got here before him," Gumball says out loud as he walks towards his house.

Gumball takes a key out from under the rug in front of the door and opens the house door.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!," Gumball exclaims at seeing his cousin sitting on the couch in the living room with the huge metal box in front of him.

"How did you get here before me?! I even took a short cut!," Gumball screams as he closes the door.

"And how did you even get in here?," he asks.

"You leave a spare key under the rug Gumball...it's not hard to get in," Endo says quietly without looking at Gumball.

Gumball walks over to Endo and lays the backpack that he was carrying on the floor.

"What's in these?," Gumball asks.

"Stuff...," Endo replies.

"Ok then," Gumball says as he walks into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

"You thirsty?," he calls from the kitchen.

Gumball listens for a reply but hears none.

"Ok then, I'll just get you a water then," Gumball says as he takes a water bottle out of the fridge and brings it back to the living room with a cup of coffee in the other hand.

Gumball hands the water to Endo and he nods as a show of gratitude.

Gumball then sits down on the couch and texts Carrie.

_Hey where are you guys?_

_We're almost home, who got there first?_

_Endo did._

_Haha how?_

_He found my spare key under the rug._

_I told you that was a bad idea._

_Whatever, how long till you get here?_

_We're about five minutes away._

_Ok see you at home._

_Bye._

"So...why did you and Kira come back all of a sudden?," Gumball asks awkwardly.

Endo turns around and stares at Gumball.

"Wait till the rest are here...this is a family matter...," he says quietly as he turns back around. (*wink wink* see that?)

"Ok, they should be here any minute now," Gumball says.

'Gumball...I would like to have a little talk with your cousin...,' Varric says in Gumball's mind.

'Ok Varric...just don't be so hard on him,' Gumball replies as Varric turns into his sword form in Gumball's hand.

Gumball leans Varric against the wall.

"Excuse me, Endo was it?," Varri says to Endo.

Endo turns around and sees Varric against the wall.

"Yes, and you must be Varric," Endo replies as he stands up and walks over to Varric.

"Interesting...you don't freak out like the rest of them," Varric replies.

"Why would I? You're just a talking sword," Endo replies casually.

"Indeed I am," Varric replies.

Endo hears walking up the doorstep.

"They're here," he says as the door opens and the kids rush in along with Carrie and Kira.

"About time," Gumball says as he gets up and helps Kira with her suitcase.

"Where's the rest of them?," Gumball asks as he looks around for Carbon, Skye, Stormy, and Marissa.

"I asked them to go buy some food for later dear," Carrie says.

"Ok," Gumball says.

Marmalade floats over to Endo and looks him over again.

"So are you gonna tell us why you're here?," she asks happily.

"Yes I will, have a seat everyone," Endo says with a smile as everyone sits down on.

Endo looks everyone over.

"We're missing someone...," he says.

"Well the others are out buying food," Gumdrop says.

"Not them...," Endo replies.

"Varric...I'm sure you know of who I'm referring to," Endo says without looking at the sword.

"Indeed I do, Amy is in Gumdrop's head right now...come on out Amy," Varric says.

'How did he know about me?,' Amy asks Gumdrop.

'I have no idea...he's creeping me out...,' Gumdrop replies.

'Me too...,' Amy says.

"Ahem...Gumdrop...is Amy coming out anytime soon?," Gumball asks.

"Oh yeah," Gumdrop says as Amy changes to her physical form after leaving Gumdrop's body.

"That's everyone Endo," Carrie says.

"Thank you," Endo replies.

Endo bends down and opens his backpack.

He takes out a dossier and hands it to Gumball.

"What's this?," Gumball asks as he opens the file.

Carrie looks over and gasps.

"No way...how did you get these...," Gumball asks as he takes out pictures of himself fighting the Simi-8's along with Virus and others.

"We've got dossiers on all of you...," Kira says as she hands another one to Carrie.

"Why do you have these?," Carrie asks as she looks through the dossier that Kira handed to her.

"We've been watching you all...closely," Kira says.

Gumball closes his dossier and looks at Endo and Kira.

"Do you remember when we left all those years ago?," Kira asks.

"Yeah...it was so random...," Gumball says.

"Well...to make a long story short...Endo and I started up our own private military contractor agency," Kira says.

"So does that mean you guys go on secret missions and stuff? Cool!," Scrapper exclaims.

"Yes Scrapper, we do go on secret missions," Kira says with a smile.

"The Simi-8's were an interesting group...but we knew that your family could take care of it," Endo says as he leans down to the box.

Kira floats over to Gumdrop and Amy and looks them over.

"You two are an interesting couple...hehe...reminds me of another cat and ghost I know," Kira says with a smirk.

Gumball and Carrie hide their embarrassed faces.

"Wait! You know how you said that you go on secret missions and stuff right? Where's your proof?," Carine asks.

"I'm glad you asked that Carine...," Endo says as he punches in a code on a keypad on the box.

"You want proof? Here you go," Kira says as the box unfolds to reveal a small arms and equipment cache.

"WOE!," the kids exclaim as they rush over to the cache to see the guns and stuff.

On top of the cache is a laptop.

Endo unhooks it from its spot and hands it to Kira.

"Show them "Operation E-Delta" Kira...," Endo says.

Kira sits down beside Gumball and Carrie and searches through the laptop's numerous files.

"What is Operation "E-Delta?"," Carrie asks.

"Oh it's just a special mission that Endo undertook by himself a couple months ago," Kira says with a smile.

_Video log E-Delta:_

_"This is Endo reporting in...," a voice says in darkness._

_"Loud and clear Endo, turn your cam on," another voice says._

_"Roger...cam on...now," the first voice says as a schoolyard is shown on the laptop screen._

"Hey wait, isn't that school?," Marmalade asks.

"Yes, it is," Kira says.

_"I don't know why you wanted to come back here randomly Endo...," a voice says._

_"I've gotten reports of huge gang activity here...I've just come to check it out Kira," Endo replies._

_The camera zooms in on the schoolyard to show no activity._

_"This is boring...," Kira says._

_"Shh...," Endo says quietly._

_"Switch to camera 8...," Endo says._

_The images on the laptop change to show the school hallways along with Gumdrop and the others._

"Hey that's us!," Gumdrop exclaims.

"SHH!," everyone says.

_The video shows the Simi-8 members confronting them._

_Trina then stands up straight and breaks the roof, destroying the camera at the same time._

_It then switches back to Endo's camera._

_"Did you see that?! Endo you need to help them! Did you see how many gang members there were?," Kira screams into his earpiece._

_"You know I would if I could Kira...but this is their fight...not mine...and don't worry...Gumdrop can defend them...you say what he can do with that tattoo of his...they're fine...," Endo says calmly._

_"*sigh* If you say so...but make sure that you give them covering fire with your rifle if they need it...," Kira says in defeat._

_A rifle is shown lying down beside Endo._

_"Never leave home without it," he says._

_"Ok, I'm going now...good luck," Kira says._

_"Alright see you back at HQ...," Endo replies._

_"Good luck guys...," Endo says as he turns off his camera._

The laptop screen goes black and goes back to the list of files.

"So you were watching us this whole time?!," Gumball screams.

"Yes," Endo says calmly.

"And you did nothing to help us?!," Gumball screams again.

"Oh trust me...it was hard not to intervene...," Endo says.

Gumball lunges at Endo in an attempt to pin him down.

"Gumball no!," Carrie screams.

Endo moves out of the way but is hit in the face by Gumball's elbow, knocking Endo's sunglasses off.

Endo puts his hand over his face and covers it.

"Gumball stop!," Carrie says as she holds her husband back from tackling Endo.

"He could've helped us! We were almost killed by that gang!," Gumball screams in rage.

Endo takes his hand off from covering his face and stares at Gumball with black pupils.

"There was a reason why I didn't intervene Gumball...," Endo says calmly.

"And what reason is that!," Gumball screams.

"...I had faith that you and your family could handle the Simi-8's...and you did," Endo says.

Gumball's anger suddenly stops.

"You did?," he says in confusion.

"I always did...we always did...," Endo says.

"Gumball...I would've intervened right away if I didn't have faith in you and your family...I kept a close watch on your family those few weeks...," Endo says as he walks over to a wall and feels around it.

"What are you doing?," Gumdrop asks.

"Remember when you made that big hole in the wall?," Kira says as she floats over to Endo.

"You made a hole in the wall and you didn't tell us?!," Carrie screams.

"Well...uh...you see the thing is...yeah...," Gumdrop says.

"It was when I was still struggling to control my Shadowthroune...," Gumdrop says.

"Yes...Gumdrop's Shadowthourne is a remarkable power...when we get back to HQ I'll have to examine it," Kira says scientifically.

"Wait...what do you mean when we get back to HQ?," Carine asks.

"I'm glad you asked that Carine, now I can tell you the reason why we're here," Endo says.

Gumball sits back down beside Carrie as everyone waits for Endo to explain.

"Kira and I have come back to ask for your help...," Endo says gravely.

"Help with what? Oh! Is it to help fight against an evil villain who wants to take over the world?!," Marmalade asks as she takes a boxer's stance and begins punching the air.

"Marms!," Gumball and Carrie say in unison.

"Actually...that's exactly what we need help with...," Kira says.

"WHAT?!," Gumball and Carrie scream.

"AWESOME!," the kids say.

Kira and Endo smile at each other.

"Why us?," Amy asks.

"Well...we have been watching you for months now...and everyone here could be very valuable members of the team," Kira says.

"How?," Gumdrop asks.

"Well...Carbon and Stormy could be demolitions team...Carine, Marissa, Scrapper, and Skye could be recon team...Gumball, Gumdrop, and I could be strike team...Sindy, Marmalade, Ranae, Kira, and Carrie can be support team," Endo says.

"Woah woah...hold on a second...we don't even know who we're fighting here...what makes you think we're just gonna join you in this fight where we have no idea what we're walking into?," Carrie says.

"Yeah, that's totally crazy...we're all just gonna get killed if we walk in there blind...," Gumball speculates.

As everyone thinks, the door opens and Skye, Carbon, Stormy, and Marissa walk in holding bags of food.

"Hey guys what we miss?," Carbon says as they put the food in the kitchen.

"Uncle Endo needs our help to save the world!," Marmalade says happily.

"Sweet, twice in one year," Marissa says.

"This won't interrupt my wedding will it?," Skye asks Kira.

"No of course not sweetie," Kira replies.

"So back to subject...we don't even know what we're up against here...to me that's plain suicide," Carrie says with her arms crossed.

"I have to go with Carrie on this one...," Gumball says.

Endo paces the room.

"Well...maybe when I tell you who we are fighting against...you'll join me...," Endo says quietly.

"Endo...you don't need to tell them...it's really personal for you...," Kira says.

"What's really personal for him?," Stormy asks as the rest of them sit down.

"I guess I should tell them of that day...to make things clearer...," Endo says.

**FLASHBACK! **(For those of you who have read "Unexpected Outcomes", you'll remember this flashback...I just thought I would put it in here to add some drama XD)

It has been 6 months since school started.

Endo and Kira had become best friends quickly.

Every day after school Endo would go over to Kira's house and play with her.

It's one day before Endo's birthday...a dark day...

"Mom I'm home!," calls Endo as he walks into the house and closes the door.

No response.

"Mom?," calls Endo as he lays his backpack down against the wall and walks to the kitchen.

Endo sees cutlery, dishes, and food all over the floor.

Drawers, cabinets, and even the pantry door is torn out of the wall and is lying down on the ground.

"MOM!?," screams Endo as he runs out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Endo gasps at seeing the living room.

The TV has a hole through it, the lamps are broken, Endo's toys are on the floor and broken.

Endo runs upstairs quickly.

At the top of the stairs Endo hears quiet, painful moaning.

"Mom...is that you?," says Endo quietly.

He walks down the small hall to his mom's bedroom, his back against the wall the whole time.

Endo almost reaches the bedroom till he feels a warm wetness on his paw.

Endo looks down at his paw and sees a red stain on his white fur.

"Mom!," screams Endo as he runs into her bedroom.

Carol's bedroom is a total horror house.

Picture frames broken and on the ground, lamp shades smashed, window broken, and worst of all...blood everywhere.

"...Endo...," says Carol weakly from the floor.

"Momma!," screams Endo as he rushes to her and kneels beside her.

Carol is covered in cuts and bruises.

A big gash is on her torso with a knife stuck into the side of her stomach.

"Mom! What happened?!," cries Endo.

"...*cough cough* Endo honey...it was your father...he was drunk again and came in here...*cough*," explains Carol almost inaudible.

Endo remembers his father, a white cat who Carol had kicked out of the house because he was a drunkard who didn't support the family.

"Momma you're gonna be ok! I'll call the police!," cries Endo as he gets up and gets Carol's cell phone from the floor.

"No honey...it's fine...," says Carol, putting a bloody blue paw over Endo's shaking ones.

"But mom!," cries Endo as he shakes even more.

"Shh...it's ok sweetie...," says Carol soothingly, trying to calm her only son down.

Endo cries even harder.

"Honey...I have something for you...," says Carol.

Endo wipes his eyes and looks at his mother.

"...in my closet...is your birthday present...before you go...take it with you...I won't be here for your birthday...but at least I got to see you grow these six years honey...," says Carol with tears in her eyes.

"Mom...," says Endo while trying to hold back his tears.

"No sweetie...it's fine...go get your present...I want to see you wear it before I go...," says Carol quietly yet happily.

Endo nods and goes to his mom's closet.

He comes back five seconds later with a rectangular box, all wrapped up.

Endo kneels back down beside his mother with the present on his lap.

Carol looks at the sadness on her son's face.

"Open it dear...," she says.

Endo carefully removes the tape from the gift wrap and unwraps a dark blue box with his name engraved on it in yellow.

Endo slowly opens the box and pulls out a golden pocketwatch and a pair of black sunglasses with initials on each side.

Endo first looks at the sunglasses.

He looks on the left side and sees C.W. engraved.

"...momma...," he says while crying silently.

"Look to the other side honey," Carol says, smiling weakly.

Endo slowly turns it to the other side and sees E.W.

"Wear these when you need to dear. They'll help when you're outside playing with Kira," Carol says happily.

Endo puts the glasses back inside the box and picks up the pocketwatch.

He puts his hands over the eagle design on the gold cover.

"This was a present my father gave me...now I'm giving it to you son...," Carol explains quietly.

Endo's quivering paws press a button on the side that opens the pocketwatch.

"Momma!," cries Endo at seeing what's inside.

Endo sees a picture of himself, Carol, and Kira.

They went to the park for Kira's birthday three months ago.

Endo sees himself being hugged by Carol and Kira kissing him on the cheek.

Endo closes the watch and puts it back inside the box and closes it.

Endo puts the box to the side and looks at his mother.

"Don't cry dear...it's going to be alright," Carol says comfortingly.

"But mom...you're dying...," Endo says quietly with tears still flowing down his face.

"I'll always be with you Endo sweetie...I'll be watching over you, making sure that you're safe," Carol says while painfully sitting up.

"*cough cough* Give your mother a hug...," she says.

Endo slowly leans in towards his mom and hugs her being very careful not to cause her even more pain.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!," cries Endo.

Carol soothingly rubs Endo's back.

"Shh...it's ok son...," she says as she lets Endo go.

"Endo honey...mommy has to go now...ok?," Carol says quietly.

"No mommy don't go!," cries Endo.

"Go to Kira's dear...she'll take care of you...," she says.

"Momma!," cries Endo even harder.

Carol puts her paw on Endo's paw.

"Don't forget to take a bath tonight dear...you're kinda dirty right now," she says softly.

Carol kisses Endo's forehead and lies back down.

"I love you Endo...*cough cough*...sorry...I can't...be here for...your birthday...," and with that Carol had her last breath and left.

Endo looks at the dead body of his mother and breaks out crying.

"...MOMMA!."

**END OF SAD FLASHBACK!**

Endo finishes his retelling of that day.

"So...now you know...," he says quietly.

Some of the girls have tears in their eyes, except for Carine.

"How is that relevant to any of this?," Gumball asks.

"Well...the evil organization that I'm trying to take down has broken my father out of prison...," Endo says quietly.

"WHAT?!," everyone screams.

"Yeah...I've traced every lead that we had...and it lead us nowhere...I managed to get a name though...Erica Jackson...," Kira says.

"Who the heck is that?," Gumball asks.

"I have no idea...but judging by the last name...my dad probably had another child with someone else...," Endo says grimly.

"And who guys think that this Erica...is the one leading this organization?," Carrie speculates.

"It's a possibility...," Kira says.

"I see...well...I'll talk it over with our family...would you two be able to stay the night?," Gumball says.

"No, we need to get heading back to HQ...our pilot won't wait forever," Kira says.

Endo hands Gumball a card.

"Call us about your decision," he says as he packs up his things.

"We'll see you soon," Kira says as they walk out of the house in mystery.

The Wattersons watch Endo and Kira walk down the road.

"Sigh...so what do we do?," Gumdrop asks.

Gumball and Carrie look at each other.

"They're family...and family look out for each other...Endo's dad must be brought to justice...this is a family matter...we need to help...," Gumball says after a while.

"Agreed!," Skye says.

"Yeah!," Carbon agrees.

"Whatever," Marissa and Carine say.

"Sounds kinky to me!," Marmalade says happily.

"Let's do this," Gumdrop says determined.

"I'm with you guys," Amy says.

"As am I," Varric says from the corner.

"Yay! We're gonna be spies!," Sindy, Ranae, and Scrapper cheer.

"I guess that's all of us then," Carrie says.

"That settles it, this is a family matter...and we're going to help," Gumball says.

**Hey! ALF here! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to R&R! Bye! ALF out, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALF here! Bringing you chapter 3 of "Family Matters!" If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for future chapters, feel free to PM me! Anyways...that's all I wanted to tell you right now, see you at the bottom! ALF out, peace!**

"I'll call Endo for the details...sigh...and just when we thought things were gonna be...semi-normal," Gumball says.

"I'll go and tell Sally," Carbon says as he gets up and goes upstairs.

"I'm gonna go tell Deejay," Marmalade says as she leaves the house.

"Wait for us! Come on Amy!," Gumdrop calls as he and Amy follow Marmalade.

"Hey look! Endo left a bag here! Come on Marissa, let's look through it!," Carine says as she grabs a smaller bag from the corner and runs upstairs.

"Right behind you!," Marissa says as she runs upstairs behind Carine.

"I'm gonna go play in my room," Scrapper says.

"Wait for us!," Ranae and Sindy say as they follow Scrapper up the stairs.

"So what do we do now?," Carrie asks.

"Well...I'll call Endo and make arrangements...I guess you can just relax," Gumball says as he takes out his cellphone and dials in the phone number on the car that Endo gave him.

"Ok," Carrie says as she floats back upstairs to their room.

Gumball puts the cellphone to his ear and waits for an answer.

After a few rings, the call is answered.

"Hey Gumball, that was fast," a female voice says.

"Hey Kira, yeah I know...we decided to help you guys," Gumball says.

"Awesome! I'll tell Endo," Kira says as she muffles something to someone in the background.

"He says great, when do want a pickup?," Kira asks.

"We can be ready in two hours," Gumball says.

Kira muffles something else into the background.

"Ok, Endo will be at the airport to pick you guys up...bring everything you need...I'm not sure how long you guys will be away. Bye!," Kira says.

"Ok bye," Gumball says as he hangs up.

Gumball puts his cellphone back in his pocket and walks upstairs to his room.

He walks in and sees Carrie resting on the bed.

"So? What did they say?," Carrie asks.

"We need to be at the airport in two hours," Gumball answers.

"Wow...this is happening really fast...what do we do about work?," Carrie asks.

"Well...I guess you can take it as vacation time," Gumball says as he walks into the closet and takes out a few suitcases.

"Well...I guess I could...," Carrie says as she gets out of bed and helps Gumball with the suitcases.

"You better go and tell the kids Gumball," Carrie says.

"Right...call Damien and Darwin and tell them about all of this," Gumball says as he walks out of the room.

**Two hours later:**

The Wattersons arrive at the airport, every member of the family including Sally, are holding suitcases and walking down a corridor.

"Wait a second...we don't even have plane tickets...," Gumdrop realizes as they reach a gate.

"No need Gumdrop...we aren't taking a commercial flight...," a voice says from a corner.

Endo walks out of a dark corner with a backpack slung over his shoulders.

He walks over to Carine and Marissa and crosses his arms.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me...," he says to the two.

"Oh yeah...hehe...here's your bag...you forget it at the house," Marissa says with a small smile as she hands Endo the bag.

"Thank you," he says as he walks over to Gumball and Carrie.

"Ready?," he asks.

"I guess...," Gumball says.

"Ready as we'll ever be for whatever lies ahead," Carrie says.

"Then follow me," Endo says as he walks to the attendant at the gate.

Endo takes a sheet of paper from his pocket and shows it to her.

The flight attendant takes it from Endo and looks it over.

Endo says something else to her and points to the Wattersons.

The flight attendant looks at the family, then at the paper, then back at them and counts them.

She then hands the paper back to Endo and nods.

Endo signals the others to come as he walks past the attendant.

Gumball and the others follow Endo past the gate attendant.

Gumdrop speeds up beside Endo along with Amy.

"So where are we going exactly?," he asks.

"HQ," Endo says as they walk out a door at the side of the gate to a private runway filled with jets and airplanes.

Everyone stops and looks at the private jets in amazement.

Endo walks over to a sleek black jet with a black wolf sitting on the folding stairs texting on a cell phone.

"Ready to go Sif?," Endo asks.

"All ready dude, you weren't kidding when you said it was a big family," Sif says as he flips his red bangs and puts his cellphone back in his pocket.

"Well you know...that's what happens when you don't use protection," Endo says with a small smile as he walks into the jet.

Sif looks at the family walking towards him and smiles.

He walks over to Gumball and Carrie.

"It's been too long you two," he says with a smile.

"Sif?! Is that you dude?!," Gumball exclaims in amazement.

"The one and only dude," Sif replies as he fist bumps Gumball.

"Where have you been all these years?," Carrie asks as she gives Sif a quick hug.

"I've been working with your cousins, come on...we need to get back to HQ ASAP," Sif says as he runs up the jet's stairs.

"Who was that?," Gumdrop asks.

"A friend of Endo's...let's go," Gumball says as he gets on the jet.

The others walk into the jet and look around in amazement.

"Ok everyone put your suitcases in the top compartments and get seated...we leave in five," Sif says as he walks into the cockpit.

Everyone puts their suitcases up in the compartments and sits down.

Back at the cockpit, Sif sits down beside Endo.

"They're all ready," Sif says as he flips a few switches and puts headphones on.

Endo puts on some headphones and turns a few knobs.

"Make sure radar is on...I don't want any surprises on this trip...especially when we have this many people onboard...," Endo says quietly.

"Understood," Sif replies as he turns on his microphone.

"Good day passengers, please keep your seat belts fastened as we take off...but once we take off you are free to roam the jet as you like...Endo will come around back once we reach cruising altitude...but until then stay in your seats and enjoy the ride! This is your Captain Sif Reeves, thank you for choosing Reeves' airlines and have a great day!," Sif says happily in a pilot voice.

Everyone leans back as the jet begins to move down the runway, increasing speed over time.

"I wonder what's going to happen on this adventure," Gumball says happily beside Carrie.

"*sigh* It could be anything for all we know," Carrie says.

"YAY! We get to save the world!," Marmalade says happily.

"I wish John could've came...," Skye says as she stares out the jet window as the plane ascends.

"Don't worry Skye...we'll be back home as soon as we save the world," Gumball says to Skye.

Skye looks at her father and smiles.

"Ahem...attention passengers, we have reached cruising altitude...feel free to take off your seatbelts now...Endo will be coming around back now...enjoy a smooth ride, courtesy of Reeves' airlines!," Sif says over the microphone.

Everyone unbuckles their seatbelts and stretches, except for Scrapper, Sindy, and Ranae who have fallen asleep in their seats.

Endo walks into the passenger area from the cockpit.

Stormy walks over to him.

"So...how long is this flight exactly?," she asks him.

"Say about...2 hours," Endo says as he opens a cabinet and takes out a bottle of water.

"Take whatever you want guys...just try not to make a big mess in my jet," he says.

"Pfft...or what," Gumball says as he takes two cans of pop out of the cabinet.

Endo turns around and gives him a look that shuts him up.

"Hehe...almost forgot how scary you were...," Gumball says as he walks back to his seat beside Carrie.

He hands Carrie a pop and opens his.

Endo sits down with the kids and begins talking to them.

Gumball gets up after a little while and walks over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?," he asks.

"Endo's just trying to find out more about our powers," Carbon says.

"Yes...your children's powers are quite interesting Gumball...why don't you showcase them for me through some...sparring?," Endo says with a sly smile.

"I'm up to that," Gumball says with a smile.

"So am I," Gumdrop says as he looks at Amy with a smile.

"I'm ready," Carbon says as he ignites his finger.

"I could use the practice," Skye says.

"This is gonna be fun," Marissa says.

"Prepare to lose," Carine says.

Endo presses a button on the wall of the jet as they seats retract and the walls become shielded with a tough alloy.

By this time Scrapper, Sindy, and Ranae have woken up and stepped out of their seats along with Carrie.

Endo smirks at the determined family.

"So...weapons or no?," he asks.

Varric appears in Gumball's hand and Amy appears in Gumdrop's.

The others flash their powers.

"I'll take that as a yes," he says.

Endo walks over to the back of the jet and puts his thumb against a fingerprint scanner.

The door slides open and Endo walks in.

He walks out after a few minutes wearing a full ninja outfit. (Similiar to Ryu Hayabusa's from "Ninja Gaiden" but without the helmet, and only the mask.)

"Woah...," they say.

"Who's first?," Endo asks.

"I'll go first," Gumball says as Varric flashes in his hand.

Endo smiles and takes off his sunglasses.

He gently puts them to the side of the room.

He then looks at Gumball with his black eyes.

Endo unsheathes a katana from his back and gets into a "Hayabusa" stance. (You know...his famed stance in the series' games.)

"Ready?," he says.

Gumball gets into his own stance.

'Ready Varric?,' Gumball thinks.

'I am Gumball...just don't get carried away,' Varric replies.

"Ready," he says with a determined smile.

(Que the awesome fighting music!.)

Endo and Gumball begin charging at each other.

In a quick flash, sparks begin flying throughout the jet.

Gumball unleashes heavy offensive, but each slash or stab is either parried or dodged.

"Come on Gumball...I thought you were better than this...hit me," Endo taunts as he blocks another slash from Gumball.

'Come on Varric...let's go all out,' Gumball says.

'Right behind you Gumball,' Varric replies in sword form.

Gumball's speed increases, as well as his strength.

"Much better," Endo says as he is almost hit by a stab from Gumball.

The two keep this pace up for a few more minutes.

"Woah...how can Endo keep blocking Gumball's attacks...," Carrie thinks out loud.

"How long is this gonna take...I wanna have a try," Carbon says impatiently.

"Not much...longer...Carbon," Endo says while fighting Gumball.

"I'd say it's time to end this Gumball...wouldn't you say?," he says to Gumball.

"Sure...just let me hit you!," Gumball says angrily.

"How about...no," Endo says as he flashes behind Gumball and kicks a joint in the back of his leg then wraps his arm around Gumball's neck and flips him over his shoulder.

Endo then points his katana in Gumball's face.

"I win...," he says as he sheathes his katana and helps Gumball back to his feet.

The kids and Carrie stare at Endo in shock.

"Did he just...," Carbon trails off.

"Yeah...he did...," Skye says.

Endo walks over to the others.

"To make it easier for you guys...you can all take me on at the same time...aunt Nicole told me of the training she gave you guys...your teamwork is key to defeating an overpowered enemy...," Endo explains.

"Dang...you're fast...that's so kinky!," Marmalade says.

"You think I'm fast? Wait till you meet someone who's speed has been merged with ghost abilities...my speed is nothing compared to that person...," Endo says.

"I'll tell show you a little secret though...," Endo says as he puts his paw to the back of his head.

His left eye then turns ocean blue.

"Woah...," they say.

"This is the world's first bionic eye...made by one of the world's most brilliant minds...," Endo explains.

"Who made it for you?," Gumball asks.

"Funny you're the one asking that Gumball...it was your own younger sister, Anais...who designed this for me," Endo says with a small laugh.

"What the what?!," Gumball exclaims.

"Yeah...I ran into her this one time on a mission in Rio de Janero when she was heading to a technology lecture...she told me all about her knowledge on bionics...so I volunteered to fund her research in return for her to make bionics for me...after her lecture, she came to HQ with me and Kira for a few weeks...over that course of time she came up with many bionic upgrades...all of which were tested on me...yes we had a few failed attempts that almost killed me...but at the end of those few weeks...we had perfected bionics acquitted to my biological structure...," Endo tells them.

"Why didn't she mention anything to us when she came back to Elmore?," Carrie asks.

"I asked her to not tell anyone about what we did until I told you guys myself...," Endo answers.

"So that's why you were able to beat me...," Gumball says.

"Actually...all my eye bionic does is assist me in perception when I run at super speeds...so...I beat you without any bionics," Endo says.

Gumball's face changes dramatically. (The same face he had in "The Bros" when Penny said that they needed space.)

"So...are we gonna spar or what?," Gumdrop asks.

"Of course...are you guys up for a handicap match?," Endo asks.

"There's no way you can beat us all," Marissa says with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky...remember...without your teamwork...there's no way you can win," Endo reminds them as he walks to the other side of the jet and gets into a fighting stance.

"Gumball?," Endo asks to a still stunned Gumball.

Carrie possesses Gumball and slaps Gumball.

"Just to let you know...your kids might get hurt from this...," Endo says.

"I'd be more worried about you," Carbon says as he throws a few fireballs at Endo.

Endo jumps out of the way.

'Hmm...interesting...,' he thinks to himself.

"Stormy strike him!," Carbon says as he throws more fireballs at Endo.

Stormy stretches out her hand and shoots a few lightning bolts at Endo.

Endo dodges the fireballs and throws shuriken at the lightning bolts, electrifying the shuriken and increasing their speed as they fly towards the kids.

"Amy!," Gumdrop screams as Amy changed into her sword form and Gumdrop uses her to block the electric shuriken.

"Good job," Endo says.

Endo looks at the kids and notices that Skye and Carine are missing.

Endo then feels a sharp pain at the back of his leg, then his neck.

He whips around and gets punched in the face by two fists.

He flies across the jet and hits the wall.

Endo gets up but feels a jolt of electricity go through him.

"Had enough yet?," Carbon asks with a smirk.

Endo painfully gets up.

"That's all you guys got?," he says as he throws shuriken at them again then throws a smoke bomb down.

Gumdrop blocks the shuriken again with Amy.

Once the smoke clears, Endo is no longer there.

"Watch your backs guys!," Gumdrop says as he turns on his introspection.

"Tsk tsk Gumdrop...using your Shadowthourne this early?," a voice says.

Carbon raises his hand and creates a huge fireball.

"There!," Marmalade shouts as she points to the ceiling and sees Endo holding on to it.

Carbon and Stormy shoot lightning and fireballs at him, but he lets go of the ceiling and lands on the ground.

Gumdrop charges at Endo, Amy in hand.

He begins slashing and stabbing at Endo, but Endo dodges each attack.

"Why...can't...I hit you!," Gumdrop screams as Endo catches Amy between his hands from an upward slash.

Endo kicks Gumdrop in the gut and trips him.

"Because...you're all alone...I told you to work as a team...without your family Gumdrop...you can't win...," Endo says as he charges the others.

Carine and Skye turn invisible and try to trip Endo while Carbon and Stormy shoot him with their powers.

Endo flashes past Skye and Carine, then slides under the fire and lightning.

He leaps up and uppercuts Carbon then trips Stormy.

Marmalade teleports behind Endo and tries to take him from behind while Marissa charges him from the front.

Endo ducks as Marmalade flies over him and crashes into Marissa.

Skye and Carine charge at Endo side by side.

"Take this!," Carine screams as she throws a punch at Endo which is caught in his palm.

Endo flips Carine over his shoulder then throws her at Skye.

Endo crosses his arms and looks at the dazed kids.

"Dissapointing...but informative...," he says as he helps them up.

"Aunt Nicole trained you well...but you lack much in communication as a team...," Endo says as he removes his mask.

"We must work on that when we get to HQ...," he says.

_"Attention passengers...we will reach Europe in half an hour...so please prepare for landing...,"_ Sif says over the jet's microphone.

"Wait...we're going to Europe?!," Skye screams.

"Yep...HQ is located in Europe...," Endo says.

Endo presses a button on the wall as the jet seats go back to how they were.

"Please have a seat...we'll be landing soon...," he says as he walks back to the cockpit.

Everyone sits down and begin to discuss different things.

Back at the cockpit, Endo sits down beside Sif.

"That was some fighting you did back there mate...saw it all on the security cameras...," Sif says as he adjusts altitude.

"They're strong...very strong...they just need more training...," Endo says as he puts his headphones back on.

"Much more...if you don't have communication on a team, you're gonna fail for sure...," Sif agrees.

"Let's get ready for landing...," Endo says.

"Helicopters are already at the airport waiting for us," Sif says.

"Good...make sure the perimiter is secure...has radar been clean the whole flight?," Endo asks.

"Yep, no anomalies or alerts," Sif says.

"Good...," Endo says.

**Half an hour later-**

The jet lands smoothly at an airport in London.

Endo gets changed out of his gear and back into his normal attire.

Everyone walks out of the jet and sees two helicopters waiting for them.

A bat and a white cat are standing beside each other in front of the helicopters.

"Hey wait isn't that...Alex and Isabel?!," Gumball exclaims.

The family runs over to Alex, the Transylvanian bat friend of Endo, and Isabel, Endo's younger sister.

"Hello," Alex says happily.

"Hi," Isabel says.

"Wow..it's been like forever you guys," Alex says.

"Very true," Gumball says.

Endo and Sif walk over to the group.

Sif walks over to Isabel and gives her a kiss.

"Ok you love birds just get in the helicopter and fly us back to base," Endo says as he and Alex get in one helicopter along with Skye, Carbon, Carine, Marissa, Stormy, and Marmalade.

Sif and Isabel get into the other helicopter with Gumball, Carrie, Gumdrop, Amy, Scrapper, Ranae, and Sindy.

Alex and Isabel start up both helicopters and start flying towards the base.

**One helicopter ride later-**

The helicopters arrive at a military base complex on the outskirts of London.

Everyone gets out of the helicopters.

"Alex...head to R&D and tell Kira we're here...Sif and Isabel...go and get the training facility ready...," Endo orders.

"Got it," Alex says as he jumps off the helipad to the ground below.

"We'll alert you when we're ready Endo," Sif says as he and Isabel go into an elevator.

Endo turns to the famly behind him.

"Welcome to LS HQ everyone...home of the military contractor squad Life-Strike...," Endo says.

"I'll show you your rooms...follow me," Endo says as he walks into an elevator.

Everyone follows Endo into the elevator.

The feel it go down.

The elevator door opens a couple seconds later, revealing a hallway with doors on both sides.

"Each of you has your own room, except for Gumball, Carrie, Carbon, Sally, Gumdrop, and Amy...," Endo says.

Gumdrop and Amy blush at this statement.

"I assume that you would want to have a rest after the flight and...your little beat down...so go ahead and find your rooms and rest...someone will come around later to get you...but if you don't feel like you need to have a rest...you can roam around...on each of your beds there are special squad uniforms, along with watches that you can use to contact me or any other member with," Endo says.

Everyone walks down the hall and sees a door with each of their names on it.

"Uh...how do we open the doors?," Gumdrop asks as he looks for a doorknob but can't find any.

"Just wait...," Endo says from the end of the hall.

Everyone waits and then have a blue light shine from the top of each door.

The light moves up and down on each person in front of the door.

"Gumball and Carrie Watterson...welcome," a robotic voice says as the door slides open.

"Skye Watterson and soon to be Skye Munoz...welcome," a voice says from Skye's door.

Skye laughs happily and floats into her room.

"Gumdrop Shadowthourne Watterson and Amy Shadowthourne...welcome," another voice says as their door slides open.

This happens to everyone in the hallway.

Every room contains a big bed, desk, flatscreen TV, dresser, cloest, washroom, and mini fridge.

Gumball looks at the outfits and watches on the bed.

He picks up a watch and puts it on.

Gumball the presses a button on it and a hologram pops up of a map of the base.

"Wow...this is huge," Gumball says.

"I'm gonna have a look around of the base Carrie...call if you need me," Gumball says as he walks into the bathroom with the outfit.

He walks back out a few minutes later in a black agent uniform with the base insignia, a blue star with dual knives crisscrossing behind it and a gold halo on top of it, over his heart.

"*whistles* Well look at you...," Carrie says.

Gumball smiles and pulls up the half mask over his face attached to the front of the outfit.

He puts on the watch and walks out of the room.

'What do you think of all this Varric?,' Gumball asks.

'This is very interesting Gumball...but we must still be careful...we know nothing of this mission that your cousin has asked us to partake of,' Varric replies.

'Yeah, but someone broke Endo's dad out of prison...he murdered Aunt Carol...he must be brought to justice...along with the people who broke him out...,' Gumball says.

'True...just be careful Gumball...,' Varric says.

'Is there ever a time that I'm not careful?,' Gumball asks.

'Must I remind you of the time when you-,' Varric says.

'That was a rhetorical question!,' Gumball cuts Varric off.

Gumball pulls up the map of the base on his watch again.

"Hmm...where to go first...," Gumball says out loud.

"You should probably get outfitted by mom first...," a voice says from behind Gumball.

Gumball turns around and sees a young ghost woman with black hair and the squad outfit on.

"Who are you? And who's mom?," Gumball asks.

The ghost flips her bangs and floats over to Gumball.

"I'm Terra Jackson...and my mom would be Kira Watterson...and you are?," she asks while looking Gumball over.

"Gumball Watterson...your uncle," Gumball says as he takes his mask down.

"You're the goofball uncle mom and dad were talking about? You're so much...different," Terra says.

"Well they never told me that they had a child," Gumball says.

"Well now you know...come on, I'll bring you to R&D...mom probably wants to outfit you and test you," Terra says as she floats into an elevator.

Gumball follows her into the elevator.

"So how long have you been doing this agent business?," Gumball asks.

"14 years," Terra replies.

"Wow...," Gumball says.

"Yeah...mom and dad began training me since I was a child, even though I'm only 19 I'm squad leader of Life-Strike's top squad...I took over for dad when he said I was ready," Terra explains.

The elevator door opens and shows a huge lab.

"Woah...," Gumball says as he follows Terra through the lab.

"Come on...mom's in her private lab," Terra says as she leads Gumball down a corridor.

They reach a door and it slides open, showing a separate lab in itself.

Kira floats over to Gumball and Terra in a lab coat.

"Hey Gumball...welcome to London...I trust that you're here to be outfitted, follow me," Kira says as she floats to her cyberdesk.

"Please, lie down on this table here and let Terra strap you in," Kira says as she begins working on her cyberdesk.

Gumball goes over to a table a lies down while Terra puts straps on his arms and legs.

"Ok, now I'm just gonna scan you," Kira says as she presses a button on the desk and a scanner floats down over Gumball and moves from his head to his feet.

Kira looks at the information that she gets on her desk.

"Hmm...interesting...you don't really have any need for bionics...I can outfit you with gear though...since you would be on a strike team I'll need you to follow me to the weapons lab...I know that you have Varric...but he isn't enough for certain missions," Kira says as she unstraps Gumball and floats out of her lab and down the corridor to the main lab.

"Terra, your father has to brief you on your next mission...head up to central command...your squad is waiting for you," Kira says as she checks her own watch.

"Ok mom, see you when I get back...nice meeting you uncle," Terra says as she goes into the elevator.

"I trust that HQ is to your liking so far?," Kira asks as she floats into the weapons lab.

"Yeah," Gumball replies.

Gumball looks around and sees the numerous weapons on the walls.

"I'm sure guns aren't your weapons of choice...but you will need to use them on missions...I can understand if you don't want to kill...we supply multiple kinds of ammunition here...," Kira says as she takes an MK.23 off the wall and hands it to Gumball.

"These are standard issue here...always carry one with you," Kira says as Gumball puts the pistol into his side holster.

"When you go on missions, I'll have more gear waiting for you...," she says.

"Feel free to come test the weapons when you like...but you can only fire them on the firing range," Kira continues.

"Now...head downstairs to the training facilities...Sif and Isabel are waiting...good luck," Kira says as she floats out of the lab with Gumball.

Gumball then walks over to the elevator and goes down to the training facilities.

"Man...this is getting better and better...," he says as the door closes.

**BEEP BEEP!**

Gumball's hears a beep and feels his watch vibrate.

He presses a button on it and a hologram projects showing Carrie.

"Hey honey, where are you?," she asks.

"I'm heading down to the training facilities, where are you?," Gumball replies.

"I'm going to get some food in the cafeteria with Marmalde, Scrapper, Sindy, and Ranae," Carrie says.

"Hi dad! I look like a spy!," Marmalade says in the background.

"Hi sweetie," Gumball says with a small laugh.

"Marmalde and I will come down to the training facilities later...Gumdrop, Amy, Carbon, Stormy, Marissa, and Carine are heading there now too," Carrie says.

"Ok, I guess I'll meet them there then," Gumball says as the elevator door opens to show a huge field.

"Alright well I'll see you later gummy-puss...love you...bye," Carrie says.

"Love you too honey," Gumball says as the hologram of Carrie disappears.

Gumball walks into the field.

"Hmm...I wonder where Sif and Isabel are...," Gumball says.

"Gumball! Over here mate!," Sif calls from a door at the side of the field.

Gumball sees Sif and walks over to him.

"You here for training?," Sif asks.

"Yeah, Kira told me to come down here...so where do I start?," Gumball replies.

"Well...I would say you should start with arms training...come inside to the shooting range," Sif says as he moves out of the way of the door and lets Gumball in.

Gumball sees the multiple shooting ranges, along with dummies or pictures at the end of them.

"Go ahead, try it," Sif says.

Gumball walks over to one of the ranges and pulls his MK.23 out.

He points it down the range at a dummy and opens fire.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

Gumball fires off three shots, one hitting the throat, and two hitting the chest.

"Nice job, three kills," Sif says with a pat on Gumballs back.

"Thanks," Gumball replies.

Sif walks away and comes back with an ACR.

"Try this," he says as he hands Gumball the assault rifle.

Gumball weighs it in his hands and turns the safety off.

He aims it down the shooting range and fires off the whole mag in short bursts.

By the end of Gumball's little barrage, the dummy is torn in half and lying on the ground.

"Perfect accuracy...I think you're done with arms training...you can head to the next room and practice bladed weapons," Sif says as Gumball's hands the rifle to him.

"Ok dude, see you around," Gumball says as he holsters his pistol and walks to the next room.

Gumball opens the door and sees Isabel using two short swords to hack and slash at two dummies on either side of her.

Gumball watches his cousin deftly combine kicks and sword slashes together into a deadly blade flurry.

"Oh hey Gumball!," Isabel says as she cuts the heads off of both dummies.

"Hey Isabel," Gumball replies as Isabel sheathes her swords and walks over to Gumball.

"Wanna have a try?," she asks Gumball as she cleans up the dummy remains.

"Sure," Gumball replies.

Isabel puts her swords out to Gumball but Gumball refuses.

"That's ok, I have my own," he says as Varric materializes in his hand.

"Nice, have at it," Isabel says as she places two dummies around Gumball.

"Ok Varric...give it your best," Gumball says.

"Always Gumball," Varric replies as Gumball lunges at one of the dummies.

Gumball sends Varric through the first dummy then kicks him high into the air.

He then turns to the second one and slices it in half.

As the first dummy falls, Gumball leaps up and delivers lightning flash slashes onto it.

Gumball then backflips until he reaches the ground with absolutely no sound, except for the parts of the dummy hitting the ground.

Isabel claps.

"Nice job Gumball...you're an amazing swordsman," Isabel says.

Varric disappears from Gumball's hand and goes back into his mind.

"Thanks," Gumball replies.

Gumball's watch beeps again.

He answers it and sees Stormy in hologram form.

"Hey dad," Gumdrop says.

"Hey son," Gumball replies.

"We just finished arms training-***BANG!* **you missed again Stormy," he says.

"Dang it!," Stormy screams in frustration.

"Try again," Sif says in the background.

Right before Stormy can squeeze of another round, red lights begin flashing around the whole complex.

Isabel's watch beeps.

"What is it Sif?," she says as she answers it.

"We have an alert...Terra's squad jet was shot down over Tanzania...Endo wants you and Sif to get over there now...he's leading the mission himself...get Gumball and report to command...Kira out," Kira says as she cuts the transmission.

"What was that about?," Gumball asks.

"You're about to go on your first mission, let's go," Isabel says as she takes off running out of the room.

They both run into the firing ranges room.

"Dad what happened?," Skye asks.

"I need to go an an urgent mission," Gumball says as Isabel runs over to Sif.

"Guys come on! Training is over for today!," Sif calls as he and Isabel run for the elevator.

Everyone follows Sif and Isabel into the elevator as it goes upstairs to central command.

The elevator door opens to a huge complex filled with computers and people running around frantically with papers in their hands.

In the middle of the room is a huge holographic globe with anomalies all over it.

Sif and Isabel immediately run out of the elevator and over to Kira.

She talks to them for a few moments and then they take off running into a different room.

Gumball and the others run over to Kira.

"What the heck is happening?," Gumball asks.

"An urgent rescue mission for Terra's team...I need you to follow Sif and Isabel...you're gonna be going with Endo, Alex, Sif, and Isabel...I don't know why, but Endo says that he needs you for this," Kira says as she turns around and begins to type some things on a cyberdesk.

"What about the rest of us?," Carbon asks.

"You guys stay here...the rest of you can go back to the training facilities if you wish...or you can go explore London...I can get a pilot ready for you," Kira says without looking up from her desk.

"I'll go shopping!," Skye exclaims happily.

"Mom's probably gonna want to go as well, along with some of the younger ones," she continues.

"Alright...I'll get a pilot ready for you guys...go and get your mom and whoever wants to come with you," Kira says.

"YAY!," Skye screams as she and Stormy go into the elevator.

"I'm heading down to the training facilities," Carbon says.

"Right behind you," Marissa and Carine say as they follow Carbon into another elevator.

"We'll stay here and help you aunt Kira," Gumdrop says.

"Yeah," Amy agrees.

"Ok then," Kira says.

**BACK TO GUMBALL:**

Gumball walks into a big room fillied with gear.

He sees Endo, Sif, and Isabel getting int heir gear.

Endo gets into his ninja outfit and activates his bionic eye.

Alex puts a grey exo-skeleton on himself, it stretches out and covers his wings and head.

Sif gets into a black armored exo-skeleton suit, a helmet forms over his face and red eyes shine.

Isabel puts a sleek black agent uniform on with a cybernetic scanner going over her right eye, she sheaths one of her short swords horizontally behind her waist and puts another short sword behind her left shoulder.

"I'm living in a dream right...this is just like one of those cool spy movies," Gumball says in awe.

"Nope, you're living the dream dude...now get your suit on...we leave in a few minutes," Sif says as he shoulders a modded ACR.

"I don't have a suit," Gumball says.

"Yeah you do...look to your right," Isabel says as she holsters two pistols on her waist and a few knives on the sides of her calves.

Gumball looks beside him and sees a black suit just like Sif's, but with less armor.

"Nice," he says as he puts it on.

A helmet forms over Gumball's head and a blue HUD flickers to life.

"How'd you like it Gumball? Modelled after my own armor," Sif says with a thumbs up.

"This one will better suit your needs Gumball, I know you're not battle-hardened with a rifle...so I took the liberty of reducing the suit's armor to make it easier for you to move in with Varric," Endo says.

"It's great, I feel so much more powerful," Gumball says as he stretches in the suit.

"That's because you are more powerful...what you lack in armor and protection...you make up for in speed and power," Sif says.

"Sif, get the jet ready for flight. Alex, be his co-pilot," Endo says as he shoulders his katana.

"Got it," Sif says as he runs out the door.

Alex's helmet forms glowing green eyes as he takes a sniper rifle from a rack on the wall and shoulder it.

"Heading out now," he says as he flies out the door.

"And Gumball...take whatever you're comfortable with using," Endo says as his blue eye flashes and we walks out the door.

"Hmm...what should I take...," Gumball says to himself as he surveys the wall of gear.

Isabel walks over to him and hands him an MK23 SOCOM.

"I've seen your skills with Varric...you won't need much firepower," she says as she runs out the door with the others.

Gumball looks the pistol over and holsters it.

'Man...first day and I'm already going on a mission,' Gumball thinks.

'Yes...I can tell that we are going to be here for a while...,' Varric replies.

'Agreed...but whatever...let's get going,' Gumball says as he runs out the door.

**Somewhere in a remote place:**

"Has he left for the trap?," a deep voice says.

"Yeah...he brought his elite squad with him too...but he has a new one with him as well...apparently it's the eldest son of your ex-sister-in-law...he doesn't look too tough...his family is staying at the facility...," a female voice says.

"Hmm...interesting...I want that base and everyone in it disposed of...immediately...," the first voice says.

"I'll get right on it...this is gonna be fun...," the female voice says as she looks back to multiple computer screens showing pictures and videos of each member of the Watterson family.

"Don't dissapoint me Erica...," the male voice says.

"Don't worry dad...I got this," she replies.

Erica takes a cellphone out of her pocket.

She dials a number and the call gets answered.

"Commence attack...massacre them all...I don't want any survivers...," she says then hangs up.

A third voice is heard struggling in the background.

"You're never gonna get away with this!," a ghost screams in a ghost cage.

The first figure walks over to the ghost and smiles, he looks a lot like Endo...but older.

"Oh, my dear grandaughter...I already have...MWAHAHAHA!," he laughs maniacally.

**OH NO! Evil villains are gonna attack! What's gonna happen! Find out next time! ALF out, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! ALF here! Just one thing before I start this chapter…where's all those reviews? Not being desperate here…but I need those reviews …your reviews really mean a lot to me. So if you could please leave a review at the bottom that would be splendid! So anyways! On with the show! ALF out, peace!**

"Ok guys…the team's last position was over Tanzania…it's a possibility that they were just shot down by artillery from that civil war going on…but I haven't been able to contact them at all…so that's why you're going on this rescue mission…use extreme caution…Kira out," Kira says as her transmission cuts while the jet gets the cruising altitude.

Endo gets up from his seat and walks to the cockpit where Sif and Alex are.

"Give us an hour Endo…even at our fastest speeds and Anais modifications it's gonna take some time to get there…," Sif says.

"Alright…," Endo says quietly.

Alex looks up at his friend.

"Endo…our kids were with her too …we're all worried…," Alex says grimly.

"When I find who did this to them…they're dead…," Sif growls angrily.

Endo puts his paw on Sif's shoulder.

"Get in line…," he says.

Right away, the plane's comms and team's earpieces experience static.

After a few seconds, the static stops.

"Must've been a plane connecting to the wrong frequency," Alex says.

Gumball and Isabel walk into the cockpit with the others.

"But that's not possible...we have our own private frequency…," Isabel says suspiciously.

Endo's eyes go wide.

"You're right...," he says.

"We've been hacked! Isabel, get to the cyberdesk and find that hacker! Sif! Alex! Get defenses up and running! ," Endo orders

Isabel opens up a cyberdesk and begins working.

"Don't bother my dear…," a dark voice says.

Everyone stops what they're doing and look at a hologram projected from the cyberdesk.

"You…," Endo says in fear.

"Who is this guy?," Gumball asks Isabel as he stares at a white elderly cat.

"Samuel Jackson...our dad…," Isabel says in the same fear.

'So this is the guy who killed Aunt Carol…,' Gumball thinks.

'I see…,' Varric replies.

"Surprised to see me? It's been so long since I've seen my two wonderful children…and it looks like my nephew is here as well…pleased to meet you Gumball," Samuel says with an evil grin.

"What do you want!," Sif screams in rage.

"Who me? Oh, I don't want anything…but to show you all something…or should I say…some people…," Samuel says as he moves out of the way and four bodies are shown hanging by their arms.

Two are unconscious and the other two are struggling.

"Dad! Help me!," Terra screams.

"So you're the one who shot their jet down!," Endo screams.

"Oh of course it was me…I took your children down first…and I'm sure you all know who I'm going to take down next…," Samuel says with a slight chuckle.

Gumball's eyes go wide.

"No! Guys! He's gonna attack HQ! We need to head back!," Gumball exclaims.

"Precisely…because without your family…YOU…ARE…NOTHING…," Samuel says as he cuts the transmission.

"We need to head back now! My family is in danger!," Gumball screams.

"Gumball…calm down…," Isabel says calmly.

"No you calm down! My family doesn't have the training like your kids do! They don't stand a chance against an armed attack!," Gumball screams in rage.

Endo sighs in frustration.

"Sif…Alex…take us back…," he says as he walks out of the cockpit.

Sif and Alex look at each other.

"Changing course for London," Sif says as he and Alex turn the plane around.

Isabel looks at Gumball then walks to the back with her brother.

Endo sits down on a seat and Isabel sits across from him.

"So…what are we gonna do now?," she asks.

Endo just stares down at the ground and says nothing.

"You already know what we're gonna do…," he says after a little while.

"You do know that's suicide right…," Isabel replies.

"Well if we leave then our kids are just gonna die…Gumball can go back to his family…he's just wasting his time…they can defend themselves along with the rest of the agents…we are going to proceed with this mission…prep for deployment…," he says as he gets up and goes into a back room in the jet.

Isabel looks back into the cockpit and sighs.

'Stupid brother…stupid dad…why am I still here…,' she thinks to herself as she pulls out her phone and begins texting.

**Back to HQ:**

Gumdrop and Amy are watching Naruto on one of the laptops in the control room while Kira and a few other agents are busy on computers.

"Kira…we're heading back to base now…we were hacked by Samuel…he's gonna try to attack HQ…get the base on lockdown and get everyone down to the bunker…," Sif says into the comms.

"Got it…but there's a slight complication…," Kira replies while working on holographic tablet.

"…what's the complication…," Sif says.

"Carrie, Skye, Stormy, and the other younger ones are out in London…they went shopping…," Kira says.

"WHAT?!," Gumball screams in the background.

"Gumball calm down…," Alex says in the background to Gumball.

Kira opens up a separate communication channel on her tablet.

Carrie's face pops up in a hologram.

"Hey Kira…what is it?," she asks.

"You guys are in danger…you need to come back to the base now!," Kira says.

"What?! Why?!," Carrie screams in reply.

"Just get back here! I'll send your pilot back to pick you up…just watch your backs until he gets there…Kira out," Kira says as she cuts the transmission.

"Where's Carrie and my kids?!," Gumball screams.

"They're fine Gumball…we'll be back at the base soon…now sit down," Alex says in the background.

Gumdrop and Amy run over to Kira.

"What's happening?," Gumdrop asks.

"We're about to be under attack…go find your brothers and sisters and stay with them…West escort them!," Kira orders as a muscular grey cat walks over to them with a rifle slung over his shoulders.

"Yes ma'am…let's move!," West replies as he runs over to the elevator with Gumdrop and Amy right behind him.

The elevator closes and goes downstairs to the training grounds.

Kira floats over to a microphone and speaks into it.

"Attention all Life-Strike operatives and staff…prepare for attack…base is unable to go on lockdown due to Commander Sif, Alex, Isabel, and Endo's return in the SkyJet…gear up and report to your stations…this is not a drill…I repeat, this is not a drill," Kira says.

"Where's Endo?," Kira asks into the comms.

"Uh…he and Isabel deployed already…they went to rescue Terra and her squad…," Sif replies awkwardly.

"He what?!," Kira screams.

"Oh look at that…a storm…cshhh….static….cshhh….," Sif says as he fakes a static noise into the comms and hangs up.

Kira throws her tablet at the wall and shatters it.

"If he comes back alive…I'm gonna kill him…," she says angrily as she floats into an elevator.

**Back to Carrie:**

"Mom what's wrong?," Skye asks as she, Carrie, Stormy, Marmalade, Sindy, Ranae, and Scrapper run/float down the street.

"We need to get back to the base now…Kira told me that we were in danger," Carrie replies.

They reach the abandoned field that they were dropped off at and see a helicopter in a distance.

"Captain Carrie this is Blackhawk 7…Commander Kira told me to come for emergency evac…prepare for landing…," the helicopter pilot says.

As the helicopter nears them they see a rocket head towards it.

"Look out!," they scream as the rocket nears the helicopter.

The helicopter explodes in mid-air and debris goes flying in all directions.

"Get away from the blast!," Carrie screams as debris goes flying through her and the rest of the kids.

Stormy shoots lightning out of her hand and zaps any debris coming towards her.

After debris stops shooting out of the sky, the smoke clears after a bit.

"Where did that rocket come from?," Skye asks as she floats through the rubble to the rest of the family.

"I have no idea…but whoever shot it must be close…come on! We need to get out of the open," Carrie says as she takes a very scared Ranae and Scrapper down the now abandoned street.

Marmalade, Sindy, Skye, and Stormy follow close behind.

**Tanzania-**

Two figures run through towns and villages followed by sonic booms.

"We're getting close to the jet's black box," Isabel says as she and Endo run at super speed.

The super-speed brother and sister continue running till they see a huge cloud of black smoke above the horizon.

"There it is!," Isabel says as she runs faster to the crash site.

"Isabel wait!," Endo calls too late as Isabel runs into the jet's broken fuselage.

Endo stops and gets behind cover a few meters from the jet.

He puts his paw to the back of his head and his right eye turns a deep scarlet red as he searches the perimeter.

"Thermal scan complete…no one's here Isabel…," Endo says into the comms.

"No! Dad took mom from us! He's not taking my daughter too!," Isabel screams as she frantically looks for evidence in the debris.

Endo flashes over to Isabel and grabs her arm.

"We need to go…they aren't here…and there isn't any evidence…," Endo says calmly.

Isabel jerks her arm away from Endo.

"Don't you care if our children die? And even worse! At the hands of our own father!," Isabel screams in her brother's face.

Endo looks away then looks back at Isabel who has started tearing up but notices a flash of light behind her.

"Sniper!," Endo screams as he tackles Isabel to the ground and a bullet whizzes past their heads.

They both get into cover as multiple lizards come out of hiding behind rubble or by using camouflage.

"Eliminate them! No survivors!," a lizard screams as they all open fire on the two.

**Abandoned Siberian military base:**

"Boss…we got them cornered, we're moving to kill," a lizard says from the comms with gunfire heard in the background.

Samuel Jackson (not Samuel L. Jackson), gets up from his seat and walks over to a communicator.

He puts it to his ear.

"Remember Maurice…no survivors…I want their bodies in bags…," he says emotionlessly.

"Got it boss…no problem," the lizard replies as he ends the call.

Samuel takes the communicator out of his ear and walks over to a cage with four people inside.

"Once our parents get here…they'll rip you to shreds…that is…if there's anything left when I'm done with you…," Mira, a white wolf with black hair and red bangs, says angrily.

"They'll never find you…because they're about to die out there in the desert where your jet was shot down," Samuel replies.

"You can't kill them…they always find a way to win…," Terra says a bit hopelessly from the floor.

"Why are you doing this anyway!," a male bat screams from the back of the cage.

Samuel stares at all four figures then pulls up a chair and sits down.

"It all started on that day I purposely murdered Carol…," he starts.

"YOU WHAT?! Dad sad that you were drunk!," Terra screams angrily as she runs up to the cage and attempts to punch the bars.

"AHH!," she screams as she's electrocuted and thrown back into the cage.

"Terra!," the bat exclaims as he kneels down to Terra to help her.

"Tsk tsk…I thought you would've known about the specialized bars…no person can get through them…not even a ghost," Samuel says with a small smile.

"Now if you're all snuggled up…let me continue…," he says.

**HQ:**

The remaining kids who stayed behind take the elevator up to central command.

"So we're under attack? By who?," Carbon asks.

"No idea…but whoever it is, just stay behind me and hide," West replies while checking his rifle.

"But we can fight them, we've defeated hundreds of people at once before…we've faced uneven odds and won…what make this any different," Gumdrop says very determined.

West looks down at Gumdrop.

"Listen…whoever these guys are…mercenaries, bounty hunters, or ex-military…they're better than your usual street thugs…a bullet to the leg hurts a lot more than a punch to the face…I want you to engage the enemy only when I tell you too…," West replies while cocking his rifle.

"_Captain West?," Kira says into the comms._

"_Commander, I'm here with the VIP's…we're heading to central command now," West replies._

"_Excellent…protect them at all costs-__**BOOM!**__- West! New plan! Take them to the bunkers! Central command is compromised! EMP! Get away!- *static*," Kira says as the comms get cut by static._

The elevator suddenly stops and all lights turn off.

West turns on a flashlight and shines it around.

"Everyone alright?," he says.

"Yeah, I'm good," Gumdrop says.

"Same," Amy replies.

"Just great," Carbon says.

"Yeah," Marissa says.

"Just peachy," Carine says.

"Commander! Are you alright!," West calls into his comms.

The only reply is static.

"Blasted EMPs…Alright guys, you heard the commander…I'll take you to the bunker…that's where you'll be safe…just be careful…there's possibly enemies inside the base already…," West says.

"What do we do if we get attacked?," Carine asks a bit evilly.

West looks at the grinning Carine.

"Do not engage unless you get fired at first…that's your ROE (Rule of Engagement) for now…just help me open this door," West says as he attempts to open the elevator doors.

Carine sighs in frustration at not being able to take down enemies.

"I got this, step back," Gumdrop says as he unleashes his Shadow's claws and pries open the elevator doors which show that the elevator is stuck right under a floor.

"Great…we're stuck," Marissa says annoyingly.

Gumdrop smashes his shadow claws into the cement and push down, causing the elevator to go up.

"You got some skills there mate," West says as they all step out of the elevator and onto the cafeteria floor.

"Thanks," Gumdrop replies as they begin running through the cafeteria.

"Hold up!," Gumdrop says as he stops and begins sniffing around.

"Smells…dog…-ish…," he says.

West runs over to a wall and peers around the corner.

He sees five well armored wolves walking down the hall quietly while looking through every door on their way down the hall.

West quietly walks back to the kids.

"Five tangoes…hide while I take care of this…," he whispers as he attaches a silencer to his rifle.

"We can help," Amy says.

"Too dangerous…stay hidden…move!," West says as he goes back to the corner.

"Check every room! Remember, no survivors! Drinks are on me tonight!," a wolf says which earns several cheers and howls from the others.

"Die dogs…," West says as he throws a flashbang around the corner.

"What the!," a wolf screams as a loud bang and flash sound.

West pops out of the corner and opens fire at the stunned wolves.

He takes two out with headshots and manages to shoot another one in the heart before the others regain their vision and hearing.

"Kill him!," a wolf says as he starts spraying ammo towards West.

West dives towards another corner and gets behind it as cover.

"Call for backup!," the lead wolf says.

West peers around the corner to get a shot at the wolf calling for backup but immediately gets back behind cover as a bullet whizzes past his face.

"You're not getting out of here alive soldier…no one is," the lead wolf says as he keeps firing at West while slowly walking towards him.

"Yeah…and neither are you!," West says as he dives out of cover and fires his pistol at the wolf three times in the chest.

Blood spurts out of the wolf's mouth and wounds as he falls backwards, dead.

"Kids come on out!," West calls.

Carbon, Amy, Marissa, and Carine walk out of their hiding places to West.

"Come out we need to move now! That last wolf is calling for backup now! There's likely to be lots more coming down this corridor," West says as he looks around.

"Hey…where's the other blue one," he says in confusion.

"Right here…and you don't have to worry about that backup…I took care of it," Gumdrop says from the end of the hall with an unconscious wolf in his shadow claws.

West stares at Gumdrop and the wolf in amazement.

"Well I'll be…," he says in awe.

"We can ask him some questions when he comes to…," Carine says deviously.

West looks at the kids who have wide grins on their faces.

"You kids are an interesting bunch…," he says as Gumdrop sits the wolf in a chair and Marissa restrains his hands and legs.

"Ain't that the truth…now let's wake him up shall we," Carbon says as he ignites a flame in his hand.

**Back to Carrie:**

"Mom what do we do?," Skye asks as they all retreat into an abandoned building.

"We fight them off!," Marmalade says in a determined tone while punching the air.

"No….we need to call the police and get help," Carrie says calmly.

"But we can take them!," Marmalade says persistently.

"_Carrie?," Gumball's voice says into her watch._

"_Gumball? Thanks God you're alright! Where are you?," Carrie says to a hologram Gumball._

"_I'm heading back on the jet with the others…they said that the base was gonna be under attack…so I told them to take me back," Gumball replies._

"_Did you guys find the shot down jet already?," Carrie asks a bit confused._

"_No…your safety is more important to me right now…," Gumball says grimly._

"_So you just abandoned the mission?!," Carrie screams._

"_Well I wouldn't say abandoned…there were just other priorities that were more important," Gumball says while trying to avoid going down that road._

"_Gumball! I know that we're important to you and all, but they called you for that mission because they needed you," Carrie says._

"_Well where were they when we were fighting the Simi-8's! Just watching us! They don't deserve to be helped when they couldn't help us themselves!," Gumball screams._

"_Just get ready…when I get back at the base we're going back to Elmore," Gumball says as he cuts the transmission._

Carrie sighs.

"Wow…I haven't seen dad that angry in a long time…," Stormy says.

"Yeah…same…," Carrie replies.

Scrapper walks over to Carrie.

"Mommy…there's some mean looking guys out there holding guns," he says.

"What?!," Carrie whisper screams.

She floats over to a window and looks out and sees ten armed thugs holding second-rate weapons.

"Great…," she says in frustration.

**How's that for a fourth chapter! Ok? Don't forget to R&R! ALF out, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas. I know I haven't been on here for a really long time but now I've got my inspiration back and I'm ready to continue this! So no more messing around and wasting time, on to the next chapter of "Family Matters!" ALF out, peace!**

A wolf awakes in a dark room.

He tries to move his arms and legs but can't feeling a restraint on them.

"Well well….look who's awake…," a voice says in the darkness.

"Carbon…a light please," the voice says as a flame appears out of nowhere and reveals multiple figures.

The wolf glances at each of the figures and sees that some of them are children.

West walks over to the wolf, stripped out of his body armor, with a pistol in his hand.

"You can hurt me all you want…I won't tell you anything…," the wolf says trying to contain his fear.

"You can say that all you want…you will tell us what we want to know…whether you like it or not…," West replies in a contained tone.

"I'm a professional mercenary…I've been trained for this kind of stuff soldier. So do your worst," the wolf says.

"Oh…we intend to…," West replies as he loads his pistol.

"Let me have a crack at him," Carine says deviously.

West puts his arm in front of her as she tries walking to the wolf.

"Me first…," he says.

The wolf stares straight at West.

"I'm not going to use truth serum or anything…that's not how we do things here…I'm sure before you all came here…you were briefed on Endo…the best torture specialist in the world…every soldier here…was trained by him…and he even taught some of us how to get answers out of people…even a highly trained mercenary like you…welcome…to hell my friend…," West says without emotion as he puts the pistol beside the wolf's ear and fires.

**Above London:**

Gumball paces the jet nervously.

"_Gumball…you shouldn't worry yourself too much over this," Varric says._

"_My family is in a base that is under attack by highly trained mercenaries Varric…they're going to get killed if we don't get back there right away…," Gumball replies grimly._

The jet starts descending.

At the cockpit, Alex gets up from his seat.

"What are you doing?," Sif asks.

"I'm heading down to the base, if they have control of the AA guns then the jet won't even be able to get close enough to land," Alex replies as his cyborg suit's helmet comes up and covers his face as the green lights shoot up in his eyes.

"Don't get yourself shot up again mate…remember Vietnam?," Sif says with a slight laugh.

"How should I know that I landed in the wrong Vietnam on that mission?," Alex says as he opens the door.

Sif laughs as Alex jumps out the door and into the clouds.

Gumball walks into the cockpit.

"Where's Alex?," he asks.

"Out the door, went to disable the AA guns so we can land," Sif replies coldly.

Gumball's eyes open wide in surprise.

"Sit down, we might be here for a bit till Alex comes back," Sif says again as he puts the jet in autopilot and puts some headphones on.

Gumball walks back to his seat and sits down with his face in his hands.

"_What's wrong Gumball?," Varric asks._

"_I feel like a selfish jerk…," Gumball says guiltily._

"_Oh don't worry Gumball, at least you finally found out something about yourself," Varric says._

"…_not helping Varric…," Gumball replies._

"_Sorry…," Varric apologizes._

Gumball looks out the window and sighs in guilt.

**Back with Carrie-**

Carrie sees the group of armored thugs walking down the abandoned street.

"Great…we don't even have any weapons to fight these idiots with…," she says in frustration.

"What are you talking about mom? We're ghosts, they can't hit us with bullets…well except for you Stormy," Marmalade says.

Stormy is too busy looking at the thugs to say anything.

"We can take these guys…I can distract them with a thunderstorm and you guys can summon up a horde of zombies using your necromancy," Stormy says after a bit.

"Good idea Stormy, it's going to be hard though…I can summon a lot of zombies…but a whole horde…that's going to be tough even for a high level ghost like me," Carrie says.

Skye turns invisible and phases through the wall.

She comes back a few seconds later.

"That's not a problem, they're using a lot of technology to communicate, if you can shock them with lightning before we summon the zombies then they'll be in too much shock to fight back against even a small group of zombies," Skye says happily.

"Ok, let's do it," Carrie says.

"One small problem…in order for me to conjure up a thunderstorm with lightning…I need to be directly under the sky to properly control it. Those guys need to be distracted in order for me to get out there," Stormy says.

Scrapper walked over to Carrie.

"I can do it mom!," he says enthusiastically.

Carrie and the girls look at Scrapper in confusion.

"Remember that I can send out that ice beam? I can use that to freeze their arms and legs for a bit," he continues.

"Great idea Scrapper!," Skye says as she rubs his head.

Scrapper goes to the door and looks for the thugs.

He aims his hand at them in the shape of a pistol and fires beams of ice with sniper's precision at their arms and legs.

"Stormy go!," Carrie orders.

Stormy runs out of the door and stretches her arms into the sky.

"Come on…thunderstorm and lightning….," she says to herself as she closes her eyes.

"Hey! What's that girl doing over there!," one of the thugs screams.

"Smash the ice and get her boys!," another screams as they begin to smash the ice on the ground.

The blue sky then turns dark and grey.

Carrie, Skye, Marmalade, and Sindy sit down on the ground inside the house in a circle and begin chanting incantations and begin glowing green.

Rain begins falling from the sky in epic proportions as thunder starts booming.

The thugs break the ice from their arms and legs and aim their rifles at Stormy, but before they can even fire a shot, lightning strikes them.

They scream in pain as their communication systems are destroyed.

As the shock ends, the thugs try to regain their focus.

Carrie and the girls begin glowing more intensely and they start floating.

"Arise living dead…assist us in this battle against evil...Rise!," Carrie chants.

A thug aims his rifle at Stormy who is too focused on controlling the storm to notice.

"Now I've got you…AHH!," he says as a hand bursts out of the ground and grabs his leg.

Other hands burst out of the ground and grab the other thug's leg as the rest of the zombie's bodies surface.

The zombies pull the weapons away from the thugs and pin them against the ground.

The thugs struggle and scream from the zombies grip.

Scrapper runs over to the thugs and points both his hands at them.

"Freeze!," he says as he fires bigger ice blasts at the thugs, completely freezing them from the neck under.

Carrie and the other girls awake from their trances as the zombies go back into the ground.

"Stormy you can stop now!," Skye screams.

"I'm trying to! It's not working!," she calls back.

The rain falls harder and the thunder and lightning strikes become for frequent.

Carrie and the others float out of the building and see Stormy floating upwards.

"Is she….floating?," Carrie asks.

"It looks like it," Skye says.

A whirlwind comes down from the clouds towards Stormy.

"Look out Stormy!," Marmalade screams as Stormy is consumed in the whirlwind.

Everyone watches in awe and fear as the whirlwind extends outward.

The clouds get pushed away as the whirlwind gets bigger and bigger.

Lightning then begins to shoot out from inside the whirlwind, hitting everything anywhere.

"Get out of the way!," Carrie screams as they all run back inside the building to avoid the lightning strikes.

**Above London-**

Gumball continues looking out the window and sees an odd patch of grey clouds.

"_I wonder what that is," Gumball says._

"_Probably just a storm," Varric replies._

Sif runs through the jet to Gumball.

"Do you see that patch of storm clouds?," he says in panic.

"Yeah, probably just a storm," Gumball replies.

"That's your daughter!," he screams.

Gumball jumps up and smashes his head on the ceiling.

"OW!," he screams.

"We're heading there now!," Sif says as he runs back to the cockpit.

Gumball checks his watch and calls Carrie.

A hologram of her is shown, loud noises are heard in the background.

"Carrie what's wrong?!," Gumball asks in panic.

"It's Stormy! A thunderstorm she made got out of control! Now she's literally in it! Look out Skye!," Carrie screams as a lightning bolt narrowly misses Skye in the background.

"I'm on my way there now! Just hold on!," Gumball says as the hologram of Carrie disappears.

Sif's voice comes over the comms.

"Two minutes Gumball…get your helmet on and get ready to jump, that storm is too strong for me to get too close," he says.

Gumball gets up and runs to the cockpit as his helmet forms over his head and blue lights replace his eyes.

"I'm coming Stormy…," he says to himself as he nears the cockpit.

**Siberia-**

"Where do I start…ah yes…that day…," Samuel says to his prisoners Terra, David, Mira, and Kai.

"The day everything changed…was when I murdered her…Carol…my own wife…," he continues.

**FLASHBACK! (WARNING! EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GORE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! THIS WON'T BE PRETTY AT ALL!)**

Carol Watterson, a 38 year-old blue cat, walks into her living room on her phone with her older sister, Nicole.

"Hey sis, yeah it's me…Endo and Isabel are at school right now…yeah we're coming to visit Elmore next week…Samuel might be coming with us too…yeah I know, working all the time then drinking non-stop after that…I know but I still love him…yeah…how's Richard…eating as always I bet…Endo is going to be so thrilled when he meets Zach…yeah…anyways just wanted to tell you that we're still coming to visit…ok, I'll see you next week sis…bye," Carol says as she hangs up the phone and sits down on the couch.

She looks at a picture on the wall of her, Samuel, Isabel, and Endo.

She puts her paw on it and smiles, but the picture slides off and falls on the ground.

"Ugh…I'm so clumsy," she says as she picks up the picture to put it back.

Before she puts the picture back up, she notices that the paint on the wall behind the picture is white unlike the tan color like the rest of the wall.

"Hmm….what's this…," she says as she scratches the white wall and feels her claw go right through.

She cuts a square sized hole in the wall with her claw and gasps when she takes the piece of the wall off.

Carol sees stacks of money, drugs, and a pistol.

Right then, a younger Samuel Jackson walks through the door in a drunken state.

"Samuel! What's all this!," Carol screams angrily.

Samuel tries to walk over to her and instantly becomes sober when he sees what his wife had found.

"Honey, I can explain," he says.

"Like heck you will, I'm calling the police…this isn't right Samuel," Carol says as she takes her cell phone out of her pocket and begins to dial 911.

Samuel then runs over to her and grabs her phone.

"I don't think so," he says as he breaks the phone and grabs the pistol and points it at her.

Carol kicks the pistol out of his hand and punches him in the face.

He becomes dazed and then picks her up and throws her against the wall.

"Ahh!," Carol screams as she feels her spine crack in an ugly way.

She tries to get up but screams in pain as she feels her back broken.

'Samuel please…stop this…," she says in pain with tears in her eyes.

Samuel goes into the kitchen and begins trashing it.

He then comes into the living room and does the same.

"Please…," she says weakly.

He then goes into the kitchen and gets a knife.

He kneels beside Carol and plunges the knife into her abdomen, without hitting any vital organs.

"AHH!," she screams in pain.

Samuel watches his wife scream without emotion.

He grabs her arm and roughly pulls her up the stairs, with her screams becoming louder with each step.

Once they reach their bedroom, he trashes it too.

"Nobody can know the truth about this…if Endo or Isabel were to ever find out about what truly happened here…it would destroy THEM…they can never know…if you ever cared a bit about our kids…you will not tell them…," he says emotionlessly as he walks out of the room and takes the money, drugs, and gun and leaves.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Samuel finishes telling the captured squad what exactly happened that day.

"You're crazy! You did all that just because she found out you were selling drugs!," Terra screams.

"Oh no my dear…it was much deeper than that…I was selling for the biggest drug cartel in Columbia at that time…now I'm rich thanks to them…now in order to make sure that I have safety, I must end the rest of my family," he says.

The squad goes silent.

"All…lose ends must be cut…," he says as he gets up from his chair and walks over to a control panel.

He presses a button that sends an electrical charge throughout the whole cage, shocking all four squad members.

"AHH!," they scream.

"Family doesn't matter to me anymore…," Samuel says as he watches the four being tortured.

**Tanzania-**

Endo and Isabel are hiding inside the jet's broken fuselage for cover from the barrage of bullets that the lizards are firing at them.

"I can't get a clear shot at them…there's too many," Isabel says as a bullet narrowly misses her head.

Endo looks around a piece of the jet and sees their targets.

"I got it…masks on then tear gas…everywhere….," he says as he pulls his mask on and unsheathes his katana in his left hand and takes a pistol in the other.

Isabel looks at her brother with determination then activates her helmet.

"Alright…I'll distract them then I want tear gas canisters everywhere," Endo says as Isabel loads her SMGs with mini tear gas canisters.

Endo runs out at lightning speed, distracting the lizards, as Isabel runs out behind him and fires the canisters at the lizards.

"I can't see!," one lizard screams.

"Open fire everywhere!," another screams as the lizards begin firing wildly into the air around them.

By this time Endo had gotten out of the blast along with Isabel.

Both siblings wait outside of the gas for a few seconds.

Isabel looks at her brother for his go.

Endo nods and runs into the gas cloud with Isabel unsheathing dual knives right behind him.

The brother and sister whirl around in a death lotus, cutting and shooting all lizards in their path.

Endo and Isabel aim for the most vulnerable parts of the lizards bodies and cut them down with ease.

The screams of lizards are heard for a few seconds, then comes silence.

As the gas clears, all that is shown are the body parts of dead lizards and two bloody figures holding blades.

They pull off their masks and look at each other with one red and blue eye each.

"No survivors…we're coming for you dad…," Endo says as he sheathes his sword and walks back into the fuselage.

**Chapter 5 for ya! I hope you enjoyed! R&R please! ALF, out peace!**


End file.
